


28. Drive Safely

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jace Driving, M/M, happy everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Magnus liked Jace, he truly did. He was a Herondale through and through, reminding him of his old friend Will Herondale on more than one occasion but in a way he had the same undying loyalty and resolve that the other Lightwood siblings possessed in abundance. Okay, so sometimes he grated on Magnus’s nerves more than the others and yes, Magnus was known to be what could be considered rude to the Nephilim but deep down he felt the same affection and mutual respect that he held for the other Shadowhunter’s of the group.--Written by Guardian_Rose





	

Magnus liked Jace, he truly did. He was a Herondale through and through, reminding him of his old friend Will Herondale on more than one occasion but in a way he had the same undying loyalty and resolve that the other Lightwood siblings possessed in abundance. Okay, so sometimes he grated on Magnus’s nerves more than the others and yes, Magnus was known to be what could be considered rude to the Nephilim but deep down he felt the same affection and mutual respect that he held for the other Shadowhunter’s of the group. Not as much as Isabelle with her keen sense of fashion and general badass-ery and not as much as Clary who he had watched over since she was a child but with more than the normal amount the rest of the Nephilim received. 

 

Mostly because after all Jace was Alec’s parabatai, his brother in arms and all aspects of life. But also because the blond was looking out for Alec even when the taller man didn’t even realise it and for that Magnus would forever be grateful. Jace could follow Alec where Magnus could not and vice versa. They both had Alexander’s well being at the forefront of everything they did. Though sometimes Jace had rather...interesting ways of showing that he cared. Often through sarcasm or in this case, driving Alec to somewhere for some mission that required a getaway car (that Simon had apparently volunteered to take over once the sun set and he could get there).

 

Magnus trusted Jace, of course he did, he’d been keeping Alec alive since Magnus had even  _ met  _ him. 

 

“Alexander, are you sure you don’t want me to just portal you all?” Magnus asked for the third time in the past five minutes. Alec was standing in the doorway of the loft, Jace hovering behind him in the entryway looking bored and vaguely offended when Magnus asked.

 

“Do you not trust me, Magnus? After all this time?” Jace exclaimed, dramatically clutching at his heart; Alec rolled his eyes and kissed Magnus on the cheek.

 

“We’ll be fine. I’ll call on the drive home.” Alec promised, smiling reassuringly at Magnus who took a minute to overemphasise thinking before nodding approvingly.

 

“You better, I don’t think we need anymore ichor on the carpet now do we? Drive safely.” Magnus pulled Alec in for a chaste kiss before letting the blond pull the raven-haired Nephilim away whilst muttering about something or other. Magnus smiled and closed the door after them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
